


Jealous

by wintersunofdoom



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunofdoom/pseuds/wintersunofdoom
Summary: After Geralt apologizes to Jaskier (sort of), they start traveling together again. Everything seems fine, until the Witcher sees Jaskier running off with a beautiful woman and it makes him feel possessive and weird.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Jealous

Geralt would never admit the fact that he was jealous. He knew he had absolutely no right for that. When he found Jaskier after the mountain incident, the younger man acted harsh at first, but he forgave the Witcher rather quickly. Without a word, he packed his things and continued to travel with Geralt. Geralt felt relieved that things fell back to their place rather easily. Especially after his lame excuse for an apology.

Jaskier didn't need the Witcher to say the exact words, in order to forgive him. He knew him too well. The fact that he went looking after Jaskier for weeks was good enough. Jaskier also wasn’t the man to hold a grudge against someone. So he continued with his charming and friendly attitude towards the Witcher, as if the mountain incident never occurred.

But something was off.

And Geralt started feeling it already on the second day of their reunion. The bard was _ignoring_ him. Well, not exactly. They were sitting in a tavern of a small town, after Geralt successfully killed off the town’s beast. Jaskier had just finished performing and was sitting at a table across Geralt, mug of ale in hand. Usually he'd be rambling about something, but tonight he was awfully silent, his gaze fixed to the corner of the room. Geralt eyed him suspiciously. 

"You're quiet" he uttered, low and hoarse. Jaskier turned his head and blinked at him. "What?"

"You're quiet," Geralt repeated, trying to hide the concern in his voice. "You're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm-" Jaskier trailed off, looking aside again, nodding his head. "I'm just looking at that girl over there".

Geralt glanced aside and saw a woman, sitting at the corner of the bar. She had long, black hair, beautiful grey eyes and was wearing a very revealing dress. She looked stunning by all standards. She smiled and waved at their table.

Jaskier smiled back at her, suddenly jumping to his feet. "See ya" he threw over his shoulder and started making his way through the crowd. Geralt frowned, unconsciously. He felt a light stab of disappointment in his gut.

Mind you, it wasn't anything new that Jaskier liked to sleep around. But this was the part of the night, where he sat with Geralt in the corner of the tavern and tried to get every detail of the fight from him. It was a new monster he encountered today and judging by the citizens' stories, a terrifying one. Details like this were usually enough to send Jaskier clinging into the Witcher, begging for the whole story. But tonight, he didn't even ask about it.

Geralt glanced at the bar again. The woman was gone. Jaskier was gone also. He tried to ignore the weird feeling in his chest, drank up the last of his ale and headed back to their inn.

***

He saw Jaskier again only in the morning. He looked heavily hungover, bags under his eyes and his hair all messy.

"Good morning, Geralt" He greeted the Witcher with that charming tone of his, passing him in the hall, heading outside. Geralt tried not to gaze at the hickeys all over the bard's neck and exposed chest. More than that, he tried to ignore the way it made him feel inside. Not good.

He was not jealous. But why did it suddenly bother him that Jaskier spent the night with that girl?

***

When they were on the road, things seemed to be almost normal. Almost. Jaskier still played and sang the way he always did and Geralt pretended not to listen. The bard walked beside Geralt, speaking in his usual heated and excited manner during the day. But it was all small talk, about the weather or about the town they just left. He stopped asking Geralt personal questions. Even worse, he stopped telling Geralt personal stuff about himself. And during the evenings, Jaskier was uncharactericstically silent. He sat on his bedroll, quietly plucking his lute and singing to himself. Geralt sat by the fire, listening to every sound. He realised that he wanted to speak to Jaskier. About anything. But he wasn’t sure what to say. Before he could come up with something, the bard would already drift off to sleep.

Geralt couldn’t help feeling that things were weird between them.

They went like that for about a month, going from town to town, talking, but not really talking. Almost in every town they reached, Jaskier would immediately find himself someone to go to bed with. Geralt felt the need to protest, to make up an excuse that will make Jaskier stay by his side and sometimes he tried, but it was never successful. 

Until one day he snapped.

***

“We’re not staying for the night”.

Jaskier gave him a puzzled look. He just finished playing in the inn they were planning to stay at, a group of women already eyeing him from the other side of the room and whispering between them. He went to sit at the table with Geralt, when the Withcer told him of his intentions. 

Jaskier tilted his head to the side, furrowing his brows. “And why is that?”  
  


“We need to keep going” Geralt answered, unfazed.

“...In the middle of the night? When there’s a storm outside?”

Geralt knew he wasn’t making a lot of sense right now, but he couldn’t stand the thought of Jaskier leaving with another woman tonight.

“Just do as I say, bard. Don’t argue”.

Jaskier rolled his eyes. “Well, you can go. I’m not going anywhere in the middle of the night, unless you provide me with a legitimate reason”.

Geralt pressed his lips, feeling very stupid at the moment. He had no excuse. He noticed that Jaskier was staring at him now with a worried look in his eyes.

“Geralt? What’s wrong?”

The Witcher casted his eyes down at the floor. “Nothing” He grunted. “Forget it”. Jaskier furrowed his brows again, reaching his hand to grab Geralt’s arm on the table. The Witcher instinctively drew his arm back, regretting his reaction immediately. Jaskier rolled his eyes again, letting out an exasperated sigh. “Whatever. I’ll see ya tomorrow”. He stood up and disappeared into the crowd.

Geralt clenched his fists under the table, furious with himself.

He was so deep in thought, that he didn’t notice the group of drunk men walking over to his table.

***

Jaskier was already flirting with a woman in the corner, her arms around his neck, when he glanced at the table where Geralt was sitting. There was a group of four men surrounding the table and it looked like they were shouting something at the Witcher. Geralt was watching them with still eyes, his body tense.

Jaskier wasn’t worried about Geralt getting hurt (okay, he was). And he knew that if Witcher gets involved in a fight in a public place, such as this, it will do no good to his already damaged reputation. 

Especially if he kills one of the men.

“Fuck” Jaskier muttered to himself. He gently untangled himself from the woman leaning on him, apologizing, and ran towards their table to help his friend.

***

“You Witchers are freaks, you know that? Butchers”

“Monsters”.

“Why won’t you do yourself a favor and leave, huh? You’re not welcome here”.

The men were closing over Geralt, attacking him with words. One was holding a dagger, hidden in his sleeve. The Witcher watched them silently, hand on his sword. He was just about to stand up when he noticed Jaskier approaching them. He watched the bard, wide eyed.

Jaskier stopped behind the group of men, listening to their words. He rolled his eyes at the unoriginal insults and tapped one of the men on the shoulder.

“Excuse me?” Jaskier asked in a light tone. “Do we have a problem here?”. 

The man glanced back and snorted. “Stay out of it, bard”. Jaskier didn’t back down. Instead, he raised his voice. “I believe that’s my friend you’re insulting. So unoriginal, by the way. Gods people, at least be creative once in a while! Still, I advise you to stop”.

The man he addressed laughed again, baring his teeth. “Oh yeah? What’cha gonna do about i-” But before he could finish his sentence, Jaskier punched him in the nose, hard. The man fell to the ground. Geralt leaped to his feet. One of the other men jumped at Jaskier, trying to stab him with his dagger, but Jaskier skilfully ducked away, grabbing a glass bottle from one of the tables and hitting the man on the head with it. The third man launched at him, landing Jaskier a punch in the face. Jaskier groaned in pain, hitting the man back, only to be grabbed by Geralt and dragged away from their table. Geralt was holding his sword in one hand. He glared at the last two standing men. The bar around them went quiet.

“You touch him again” Geralt hissed through his teeth, squeezing Jaskier’s arm. “And I’ll _kill_ you. Understand?”. The men backed away, nodding silently. “Let’s go” he growled, pulling Jaskier away, upstairs to their rooms.

***

Jaskier was sitting on the table in his room, Geralt standing in front of him. Geralt was gently cleaning the bard’s face from the dry blood, mostly his nose.

“Is it broken?” Jaskier winced in pain as Geralt pressed a wet cloth to his nose, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Don’t think so,” Geralt mumbled, moving the cloth away to Jaskier’s cheek. He tried not to stare at the bard’s lips. “You didn’t have to do that,” Geralt sighed. “I could’ve handled them myself”.

“A “thank you” would be nice” Jaskier grinned, as much as he could with a bloody nose. “They were trying to hurt you, Geralt. I couldn’t just step aside”.

Geralt chuckled, a hint of a smile on his face. “Didn’t think you care so much”.

Jaskier frowned at him. “Of course I do”. Geralt breathed out through his nose, continuing to wipe the blood off Jaskier’s cheek, silently. Jaskier sighed. “Okay,” he said firmly, grabbing Geralt’s wrist and moving his hand away from his face. Jaskier turned his head to look the Witcher in the eyes. Geralt just then noticed how close he was standing to the bard. “What’s going on? You’ve been acting weird lately” Jaskier asked, blue eyes unfazed.

“Nothing” Geralt answered, immediately, stepping back. Jaskier surprised him when he pressed his foot behind the Witcher’s knee, keeping him in place. Geralt almost stumbled forward, standing now between Jaskier’s legs. Thank Gods, he didn’t blush. Jaskier was still staring at him, waiting for an answer.

Geralt sighed, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, he was staring down at his feet. “Alright,” he finally said. “Jaskier… Are you still mad at me?”

Jaskier blinked at him. “No,” he answered. “No. Why would you think so?”

“It’s just… You’ve been acting… Differently.”

Jaskier raised an eyebrow, half amused. “Differently?”

“...Distant”.

Jaskier huffed. “I thought my usual and clingy behaviour annoys you” He replied harshly.

“That’s… Not entirely true”. Geralt started fumbling with the cloth in his hands. Jaskier grabbed his hand, startling him.

“Why are you avoiding my eyes, Witcher?” Jaskier asked, still holding Geralt’s hand in his. Geralt pressed his lips, meeting the bard’s gaze. He felt his heart beating faster than usual, staring at Jaskier. He looked so beautiful with his hair brushed back and his piercing blue eyes. “I’m not” Geralt tried to answer firmly, but sounded unconvincing. 

“You just were,” Jaskier pressed. “And what was this thing suddenly today about leaving in the middle of the night? Really Geralt, lately, everytime when I’m trying to just go and have fun, you’re giving me these weird looks and saying these mean things, like you’re je-” Jaskier trailed off, his eyes widening. He let go of Geralt’s hand, still staring at him. “ _Oh_ ”.

“What?” The Witcher growled, frowning.

Jaskier grinned at him, showing teeth. “You’re _jealous_ ”.

Geralt raised his voice. “Fuck, I’m not-”

“Yes, you are” Jaskier cut him off, still smiling. “Yes! It makes perfect sense now. You don’t like me running off, spending time with other people. Paying them attention. You’re annoyed with me paying you less attention than usual. You want me all to yourself”. He paused, chuckling. “I’m still your friend, Geralt. I still care about you, even if we spend less time together. You shouldn’t be jealous of things like that”. Geralt bent his head down slightly, staring at the floor again. Jaskier continued, lightheartedly. “If I didn’t know you better, I would’ve thought that you have feelings for me”. Geralt closed his eyes, body stiffening. Jaskier’s smile dropped from his face.

“...Oh.”

Geralt opened his eyes again, putting the cloth down on the table, beside Jaskier. “All clean” he said, voice low, “The wounds will heal in a few days. I’m off to sleep”. He tried to move away, but Jaskier was still holding his hand firmly and had one leg wrapped around his own. 

Geralt sighed in exasperation. “Jaskier, can you please-”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jaskier asked quietly, in a soft tone.

Geralt growled at him. “There’s nothing to tell-”

“Geralt” Jaskier glared at him. “Stop it. I’m not an idiot. You of all people should give me more credit for that”.

Geralt rubbed a palm over his face, mentally giving up. “Okay” he sighed. “Okay. I didn’t know how. I was afraid… It would scare you off. I mean, you clearly aren’t interested".

Jaskier chuckled softly, moving Geralt’s hand away from his face and leaning against his forehead. Geralt’s body relaxed against his, he opened his eyes to look at Jaskier. Jaskier reached a hand and traced his fingers against Geralt’s cheekbone.

“And why on earth,” He murmured “Would you think that I’m not interested?”

Geralt blinked. “I don’t know" He said hoarsely. "Maybe you jumping from bed to bed had something to do with it”. Jaskier kicked him lightly in the shin, making Geralt chuckle. 

“I’m sorry” Jaskier mumbled.

Geralt gave him a confused look, tilting his head slightly to the side. Jaskier always found that gesture adorable, Geralt reminding him of a cat like this. Of course, he wouldn't say anything, knowing that his Witcher won't exactly appreciate the compliment.

“For what? You didn’t owe me anything”.

“I know. I’m not apologizing to you. I’m just sorry I did it”. Geralt raised his hand and gently placed them on the bard’s shoulders. His golden eyes mesmerized Jaskier. He wanted to kiss the beautiful man in front of him, to hold him in his arms and to never let him go. “What do you mean?” Geralt asked, low and sweet.

“I mean, that I should’ve just talked to you about how I felt. Geralt, I had feelings for you… For a long time. What happened at the mountain-” Geralt cringed, Jaskier continued softly. “Broke my heart. When you showed up, I was so happy, but it was so hard to trust you again. Losing you again wasn't an option. And considering what I felt for you… I decided it would be best to just bury those feelings. So that’s what I tried to do, by taking a step back and sleeping with all those women”.

Geralt squeezed his shoulders lightly, remaining silent for a few seconds. “I’m sorry” he finally breathed out. “For what happened there. I don’t want to hurt you again”.

Jaskier smiled softly. “I already forgave you. But it’s nice to hear you actually apologize. Thank you”. He surprised Geralt by pulling him into a tight hug. Hesitating for a moment, the Witcher wrapped his arms around the smaller man, holding him tight. He felt something warm and nice in his chest. Jaskier pulled away first.

“So, now that all the cards are on the table…” he paused, bending his head forward, pressing their noses together. “There’s something that I’ve wanted to do for a long time”.

Geralt smiled brightly, a sight that made Jaskier's heart steer in his chest. “And what is that?”

“Kiss you”.

Without another word, Geralt wrapped his arms around Jaskier’s waist, pressing their lips together in a deep kiss. Jaskier buried his hands in Geralt’s long hair, wrapping his legs around the Witcher’s thighs and pulling him closer.

They kissed like that, passionately, for a long time, hands roaming over each other’s hair and backs.

“It makes me-”, “So-” “Hot-” Jaskier breathed out in between the kisses, “To think that you were jealous-” “Of me having sex with other people-”. Geralt started gently nibbling on his lower lip, causing Jaskier to moan. Geralt growled, a sound that went straight into Jaskier’s cock, and bent down to kiss Jaskier’s neck. He licked at the skin, before sinking his teeth in, hard enough to leave a mark. Jaskier threw his head back with a moan, pressing himself against the Witcher’s body.

“Well, now I’ve gotta make sure that everyone knows you’re _mine_ ”. Geralt moved to nibble at Jaskier’s earlobe, causing him to shiver. Jaskier grabbed Geralt’s chin, making him lift his head and look at him. 

“So do it.” Jaskier murmured, eyes dark with lust. “Make me _yours_ ”.

Geralt groaned, slamming their lips together in a messy kiss. He wrapped his arms around Jaskier’s legs, lifting him off the table. Jaskier’s erection pressed against Geralt’s taut stomach, causing him to whimper in pleasure. Carrying him towards the bed, Geralt licked and nipped at the bard’s neck.

“Fuck” Jaskier groaned loudly “ _Geralt_.”

“Watch your mouth” the Withcer murmured playfully against his skin, running a hot tongue, causing the bard to shiver in his arms.

“Oh, shut up and get naked already. I wanna feel every inch of you”.

Geralt gently threw him on the bed, climbing on top of him. Straddling Jaskier, Geralt peeled his own shirt off, revealing his ripped torso. Jaskier gaped at him, mouth watering. Geralt chuckled at his expression and pinned Jaskier’s wrists above his head. 

“We’ve got all night long to do that” he whispered seductively, before capturing the bard’s mouth in another filthy kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued!


End file.
